staple staple
by testarossa
Summary: •kagamine oneshot collection• .CH8. Summary: "...But there’s no way, NO WAY, I’m going to wear panties. Especially -your- panties.” “What’s wrong with -my- panties?” ;; Rin comes up with "Operation Cross-dressing" --- LenxRin
1. practice kissing

**A/N: something to jizz your pants over  
**

* * *

_Summary: "Please Rin, I need to practice!""N-No way! Dude, that's sick!" ;; Len and Rin practice kissing_

* * *

Rin's POV

-

-

_I-It was a strange day, now that I think about it… I mean, it started off pretty normal; wake up, get dressed, go to school, do nothing, come back home, homework, and then sleep. Only the last two didn't really happen._

_Yes, that was, indeed, a rather odd day for me… and him._

-----

Len has a girlfriend. Her name is Miku. She was a green-haired beauty, who's popular and has everything I don't: long flowing hair, a voice like an angel, and breasts. I have nothing… I am completely flat...

But how did Len ever manage to get with her, I'll never know. I'm somewhat jealous, because he's going out with the most well known girl in school. Why can't I go out with the most well known teacher, Gakupo?

Oh, me? I don't have a girlfriend—er, boyfriend. Well, I don't have a girlfriend either. But I'm okay with it. I don't really need one, because I'm Rin, the trouble making, immature, tomboy. Len, my sibling (twin, in fact), is almost the opposite. Almost. He's a bookworm, more reserved, and a _little_ more mature than I am. But just a little. No fourteen year old boy can resist the call of _immature _pranks and big breast for some unknown reason…

Right, so one day, I'm at home, in my room, on the floor, about to be consumed by my mountainous amount of homework until Len comes in. That wasn't out of the ordinary, since he always wonders in to check on me and make sure I'm not doing anything wrong.

I'm not that bad, am I?

…But there's something off about him. He looked tensed when he broke eye contact the very instant I gaze at him. He stands there and plays with his thumbs in a nerdy way. "I-I need your help…" he says finally, and blushes furiously.

To watch him like that was funny, but at the same time, it wasn't, and I was conflicted; should I laugh at him, or comfort him?

Well, I'm not a jerk, that's for sure. "What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Len jumps slightly, blinks at me, then scratches his head. "U-Um…"

Um? "Yes? 'Um' what?"

And the next thing I know, he's on the floor with me at once and looks at me so fixatedly, so _closely_ that I became cross-eyed.

"I need to practice kissing!"

…

Oh, okay, no prob—

Wait, what?

"WHAT?!" I yell and shove him away from my face. "Are you insane!?"

He quickly recovers and says determinedly, "Please Rin, I need to practice!"

"N-No way! Dude, that's sick!" I waved my hands in the air like a crazed maniac, gesturing at how sick it really was. Because _it really was._

Len looked at me like he couldn't honestly believe what I was saying. "Eh? We did it all the time when we were younger!"

"Yeah, when kids do it, it's _cute_. When teenagers do it, it's _wrong_."

"Rin… we're related. It's not that big of a deal. We've seen old sisters kiss each other on cheek, and even adults, like our aunt Sweet Ann and her half-sister. Come oooonnn, Rin! I really need you…" He begged.

"No!"

"Please! I really need to practice! Miku and I are gonna go to the beach tomorrow, and… well, it's our big date! I want to leave an impression on her, you know?"

No, I _don't _know! And why me? "Can't you practice with anyone else?"

Len cocked his head to the side, "Who else can I possibly practice with?"

"…Mom and Dad."

He gags a little. "…Don't even joke about that."

And I agree that I really shouldn't have. I'm imagining Mom kissing Len, in a sickening way… then I replaced Mom with Dad— "A-Alright, alright! Fine…" I shook my head to rid of the disturbing image, groaned and positioned myself correctly. Len did so himself, only in a more uptight, panicky way. He clears his throat… and clears his throat again along with gazing at me nervously. I sigh and twist my golden locks around my finger. "Alright, so pretend I'm Miku. We're on the beach… the sun is setting slowly over the horizon, and the seagulls cry across the waving azure body of water… you can hear the sound of the waves crashing on the sandy seashore—"

"Rin."

I shushed him. "I'm painting a scene."

"Stop it."

I disobey him and continue, "…The two of you, holding hands, parked yourselves on the coast… The sun is on her face, creating a halo around her head. Her shiny emerald hair flaps against the wind gently as you can hear her giggle. But suddenly, she stops and her deep green eyes watches you mysteriously. You've never seen this expression on her features before…" I open my eyes, and I see him turning a deeper red at me. "What do you do?"

…Len blinks rapidly, and then calms himself with a deep breath and a quick nod. "Okay… I…" He reaches his arms out—

"Wait," I stop him, "This is only for practice, right? You're not playing some sick trick on me, are you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes, really. Now, can I… practice?"

And my heart unexpectedly leaps. "Y-yeah…" Why am I so uneasy all of a sudden? I felt the need for more air, so I breathe a little faster than normal…

Once again, his arms reach for my shoulders, lays them there placidly, and he slowly comes off his butt, and on to his knees. "I do this," he says, "Then I lean forward… slowly… like this…"

I widened my eyes as I realize that his face was now barely inches away from my own… Eh, nothing to worry about. I can keep my neutral cool.

…

…I was doing fine, until I looked at his eyes.

Eyes like the deep blue sea, like the sky… they were passionate, longing for something that it couldn't have. But how did I know something like that? …His eyes were gradually closing as our reddened noses brushed against each other… I could feel his hot breath in my nostrils…

I found myself closing my eyes as well, parting my lips open, and the next thing I know,

We're kissing.

...

…

…A lot longer than I expected.

I thought it would be just a peck, just like our innocent kisses when we were younger… when it was _cute_. Like how one would kiss someone on the cheek. No sane person would kiss someone's cheek for more than five seconds, I'm sure.

The way he's kissing me… n-no, the way we're kissing _each other_ was passionate, zealous, and—

W-Whoa, did he just suck in my lip!?

I began to feel a little weird below the torso area… _way_ below it. It was… tickling. I also remembered that I needed to breathe. But just when that thought occurred to me, Len pulled away hastily, and I ended up slanting forward a little with my mouth still outwards to him and my eyes were still closed. When I opened them, however, I dazedly bat my eyes at him… then my fingers involuntarily touched my moist lips.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologizes. "I-I got a little carried away…"

What do I feel right now? I'm not upset… I don't think I'm happy… I don't know what I feel… It's a weird feeling… Another thing I don't know is why this came out my mouth: "Do it again."

What!?

Len asked, "What!?" like he was reading my mind.

"Again."

"That's not something you say after I—"

"It's just practicing right? ...You need more practice."

Len's eyes flickers at me like a dying streetlamp on a frosty night. "Rin, are you sick?"

I raise my hand up quickly, threatening to slap him and he flinches. "Hey! I'm only trying to help you, alright?!" My arm falls to my lap instantly and I stare at him. "D-Do it again… but you need to do something different… You need some tongue action."

"…T-Tongue action? Like, using my tongue?" Is there any kind of tongue action I don't know about? "That's sick! The germs—"

Oh, and there he goes on his germophobe speech. I stop him before he even begins. "Len, stop talking. Trust me; girls like her like this kind of stuff… I've seen it on TV. Do you think she'd like that?"

He frowned at me. "I don't know… e-even if I did, I wouldn't practice on you! That's just taking this to a whole 'nother level…"

"Well, let's say she wanted to tongue kiss you. You'll be terrible at it because you didn't practice," I said in a prissy manner. "Just pretend I'm Miku, and it won't be weird, okay?"

"I'm not sure… But fine… _fine_, we'll do it." He exhales heavily and corrects his position on the floor, only more relaxed this time around. His arms once again reach out to my shoulders. "I do this…"

"Stop," I said, "Don't say what you're doing. Just do it. It would be weird if Miku had to hear you give yourself instructions."

He pouted at me, then curtly nodded. He leans forward to me silently, bit by bit, fervently… his gorgeous blue eyes close, and I close mine as well. Parted, our lips smoothly touch, then they mashed against each other, slipping all over the place… He sucks in my lips again… but this time, more roughly.

I couldn't help myself. My arms reach over and around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and I mused with his hair. He, in turn, wraps his arms around my back and goes under my shirt. I can feel his soft fingers tracing my shoulder blades, like he was entranced at its beautifully carved structure.

Our breaths become uneven, and we make tiny noises whenever pull off each other to take in air. Exhausted "ha… ha…"s were the only sounds escaping from our mouths.

I lug off his ponytail, letting his hair fall all over his face. I don't know, I just really, really wanted to mess with his hair some more. He takes off my bow, and my hair… pretty much remains the same.

We're hyper now. I can feel the adrenaline rush to me as I kept digging my fingers into his golden hair, and his own hands in mine. Then suddenly, dizzily, I'm lying on the floor with him on top of me, our lips still locked together.

Wasn't there something I told him to do?

O-Oh, there it was. The tongue. It was so delicious…

Well, Rin, you've fallen to a new low. You're kissing… no, you're _making out_ with your twin brother. This isn't practice anymore. In fact, I don't think it ever was…

If this is wrong, I don't want to be right.

Unfortunately, Len stops (b-but I wasn't done!), and slowly raises his head from mine, panting heavily. I could feel a sweet tiny trail of saliva that flowed from my damp lips to his.

There's silence between us (well, besides the heavy panting), until he speaks and say, "Wow."

"Wow," I respond.

"Whoa," he says.

"Whoa," I say.

…

… We're both staring at each other unmoving, almost literally. We're dazed, dizzy, lightheaded, and whatever else describes what you feel after you've _**made love to your twin brother.**_

I sigh. "Len?"

"Yeah?"

"We _cannot_ tell mom and dad."

"Obviously," he says sarcastically as he reaches for his rubber band next to him. I was disappointed, because I wanted him to leave his hair down… I-It was cute… After tying his hair into its regularly neat ponytail, he collapses next to me and sighs contently. "Well, that was… um, fun."

"Yeah," I say simply. It was fun. Yes, that's the only way I can describe it. Fun. Not awkward, not bizarre, not even WRONG, but fun.

Actually, it wasn't really fun. It was just… _yeah_.

_Yeah_ is a better way to describe such an event that just happened to us.

_Yeah._

I look over to him. "Hey, you what else you should practice?"

He crooks his head to me. "…What?"

"Sex."

He glowers at my response. "I don't think I've fallen that low yet."

"Yeah, I don't think I have neither."

-

Yes, this is, indeed, a strange day. I didn't finish my homework, and I couldn't sleep.

Not with Len embracing my body… in the dark… under the warm blankets... in my bed.

As if the day couldn't get any weirder, he said, "I love you."

_I did not see that coming._

"I love you too," I responded sweetly.

**And I did **_**not**_** see **_**that**_** coming.**

What is love? Baby don't hurt me… don't hurt me... no more…

What is love, really? Was it ever answered? Did his baby ever stop hurting him?

How strange, the sibling love for my brother turned out to be real love. Actual... love. And, my jealously? Totally because Miku was taking away Len. Oh, how weird is this…?

How did it happen?

…Why doesn't love _know _boundaries? Love is a jerk. An asshole. It's the kid you don't want in your group project. Yes, I gave love a psychical being, because it's that much of a jerk.

"Hey, Len," I whispered, "What about Miku?"

"…Who?"

Oh, now he's trying to be funny. "Your girlfriend?"

"Oh, um, we broke up."

I glared at him (though he couldn't tell because it was dark) and gawked, "What?! How long ago!?"

"…Two weeks."

Two weeks. Wait a minute. "Wait a minute, so that whole thing about the… beach and stuff… that was an excuse to kiss me?"

Len chuckled a little and I could tell he was flushing. "Y-Yeah… You know when you told me to think about Miku? I-I thought about you…"

Aw, how sweet… I think I died from sweetness a little inside. "You're a freak."

"Yeah yeah…" He holds me closer, and I dig my head into the warm crook of his neck.

"Y-You really are a freak."

And we connect lips in the dark.

...Love is a sick bastard.

* * *

**yeah just a oneshot... it was a great idea when i thought about it  
anywho, review?**

**please ;_;**


	2. accidentally drunk

**A/N: so i decided to make a oneshot collection of len/rin and friends (+storyalart if you want)  
this will not last very long  
just a heads up**

**but only because you guys were all like "OMG DO ANOTHER ONE I LOVE THIS" and i was like "I DONT WANT TO LET YOU GUYS DOWN ;_;"  
this one isnt as juicy and delicious or as good as the last one but there's still some love**

**also yes rin's POV again. its easier ;3; but if i decide to make another, i'll make it in len's POV, or 3rd person because i need to practice with that OKAY of course there's some errors in this because i for some reason i like to skip over those

* * *

**

_Summary: "Hey, Len," I spoke, "I think you're drunk." "I'M NOT DRUNK!" He bellows, "…I'm just… intoxicated." ;; Len gets drunk_

* * *

Today, Miku and everyone were out and around the town. She was with Kaito heading to the post office, Gakupo was taking his daily strolls down the street with Gumi, and Meiko and Luka was out shopping at the grocery store. After much, _much_ persuasive talk, I convinced them all that Len and I could stay home by ourselves. How I ever managed that, I don't remember. But I wished I did, so Len and I can stay home without the older people around us.

Yes, I wished that he and I were _alone_, in this house, _together._ What does that say about me?

I don't know.

Well, I do. But I'm not gonna say anything about, and deny it for the rest of my life. What? Crushing on my twin? SURELY YOU JEST.

Speaking of my twin, Len looked incredibly stressed. He's been slugging his way throughout the house with heavy feet, and he kept sighing.

"Sigh," he sighs.

"Sigh."

"Siiiggghhh."

I would sigh as well, because as much as he was doing it, it was becoming contagious.

Sigh.

I didn't like watching my brother sigh all over the house (even though he did look adorable doing it, I couldn't hear TV). But he's been doing it for the past… two days or so. Like the good, caring sister I am, I decided to finally ask him, "What's wrong with you?"

Yes, it took me two days to ask that.

Oh, he looked so relieved when I raised that question. His eyes brightened, but it returned into the fatigued look he had worn on his face earlier. Then, it comes out all at once: "Rin, I hate my science class! We're doing a project, and yes, it's a group project. I don't have any friends in that class! Oh, and the teacher tells us to get with a partner, and I'm by myself. But, of course, Neru is by herself too, so the teacher makes her and I partners. I told her over and over again that Neru never does anything! Why does she grade the projects as a group?! Argh!" He messes with his hair violently, having it thrown all over the place. "And plus, it's a project where you _have_ to work with a partner! It's _impossible_ to finish within a week with just _one person_ and ARGH IT'S SO _FRUSTRATING_!"

Once I heard the name 'Neru', I immediately felt sympathy for him. I nod my head in understanding, "Oh, that's why." I also hate group projects. They are, indeed, the worst (besides speeches, don't even get me started on that).

"I'm close to failing the class, Rin!" He says distraught.

I rolled my eyes. "A 'C' is not failing."

"To you it isn't."

Oh, clever you. See, this is why I don't like the kids with high grades. They have heart attacks if they get an 'A' minus. _Minus_! Len, my brother, is one of those people. I, however, am just fine with a 'C' minus. As long as I pass the class, I'm good. "Anyway," I said, deciding not to comment on his retort, "You're stressed, so let's relieve some of that."

"But I have to work on the—"

"Oh please, you have a whole week."

"Rin, I don't want to wait until the last minute. I'm not like you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "One night is plenty to finish a project. Why should you try anyway? It's Neru you're… not working with. Why should you even _do_ it?"

He _sighs_, "Because if I don't do it, we'll both receive no points, and I really need to pick up my grade!" And he _sighs_ again.

I _sigh_ as I rolled my eyes once more, along with my head. In fact, I rolled my whole upper body, because my eyes weren't enough. "I don't like you overachievers. Stop making me look bad." He opened his mouth, but I quickly hush him. "Now, about that stress… what can we do about it?" I held a thoughtful finger to my chin. "Oh! Watch TV?"

"Not really in the mood… Besides, there's nothing on until five o' clock. I don't want to watch Judge Miriam."

Good point. "Video games?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you always beat me. I don't want to be stressed _and_ angry."

I smirked. Good times… "Okay… wanna go outside?"

"Too hot."

Sheesh, what does this kid _want_ to do? Oh… oh wait! I have an idea! "Len, I have the perfect idea!" He quirked an eyebrow and looked skeptical. "When Meiko's stressed, she drinks that stuff in the fridge, right? Maybe that'll help you calm down a little. She always is."

"…Wait, you mean the alcohol?" He asked, and I nodded. "Drink alcohol…? But I'm not old enough—"

"You act like that stopped you before. The driving limit is clearly over eighteen, and yet, we drive our road roller all over town." Fourteen and unlicensed! "Besides, it'll _totally_ work. Once Meiko drinks alcohol, bam! All stress, gone in an instant."

Apparently, drinking alcohol was related to Len's interests, because he didn't object. Either that, or he really wanted to forget about Neru and his precious letter grades. Len nods, "Alright… let's try it."

We sauntered into the kitchen side-by-side; He sits at the wooden table while I head over to the fridge, digging through the bottles of alcohol at the bottom of it. Man, there's a lot of it in here… and all opened too.

Oh, isn't there an alcohol cabinet somewhere…? Yes, there is… right next to the fridge, no doubt. I took out about five different kinds of the poison (man, they're heavy) and placed them on the counter. I retrieved a glass Meiko always used when she drank in the house and randomly poured in one of the bottles muddy contents. It looks so gross… like blood, really. How anyone can even find this edible is beyond me.

"Hey, Rin," he called, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" I lied.

Eh, what's the worst that can happen? They're all the same kind of drink.

"Here you go," I say, making my way to Len. I put the glass cup in front of him while holding the bottle, waiting for him to drink.

He picked it up and stared at it. "Is this the right kind?"

"…Probably."

He gawked at me. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing—"

"Just drink it already," I demanded impatiently.

He narrowed his cerulean eyes at me then back to the alcohol in the cup. After hesitating, he _sighed_, "Here I go…" And I watch as he gulps down the whole drink without stopping for air.

Wow, it must be really good for him to down the whole thing. …I waited before asking, "Well? Do you feel unstressed yet?"

He moved his lips around back in forth, and licked them. "No, but that did burn my throat a little. It was like drinking cough medicine…"

"Ew." Despite that, I poured another cup. Hey, I'm not drinking, he is. "Maybe another cup will help."

"You think so?" He drank it in one swig without waiting my answer.

"…Probably."

After a while, I poured about four more cups he sips down so excitedly. "Well?" I cocked my head at him, "Unstressed yet?"

He was looking slightly dazed and cross-eyed when he glanced up at me. "N-Not really—"

"Then this must be the wrong kind of alcohol…" Oh, I know! I clapped my hands eagerly, "Of course! I'll just have to give you each drink until you're worry-free! One bottle won't do the trick, so…" I say as I leave to gather the rest of the bottles I left on the counter, "We'll try all of them!" Len, surprisingly, didn't object. Instead, he aggressively bobbed his head.

So, I did just that, and served him every alcohol I took from the cabinet. He kept downing each drink, but he was losing his balance… sitting down. I didn't think this was possible. I, of course, watch as each drink makes him more sluggish than the last.

He picked up his seventh cup of alcohol woozily, glares at it, drinks it all in one swallow (again), and falls backwards off his chair with a loud thud. "I-I'm alrrrrright," he said, standing up drunkenly. He almost stumbles on his own two feet. "N-Nothing to worry abouuut…"

Watching him roughly wiping away some spilt liquid off his cheek, I came to an obvious realization. "Hey, Len," I spoke, "I think you're drunk."

Who knew that alcohol can make you drunk?

I did.

But I totally forgot.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" He bellows, "…I'm just… intoxicated."

Isn't that that same thing? Yes, it's the same thing. "No, you're definitely drunk."

…Abruptly, he shoves his hands on my—

"Why are you so flat, Rin? Gooooshhhh, Miku is _flat_ and *hic* she has _bigger rocks than you_. I can't even _feel_ pebbles…"

What!?

I grab his hands and shoved them back in his face. "Forget you! I'm not flat!" …I sorrowfully place my hand on my… chest… I couldn't feel any pebbles either… It's depressing, really. Even pancakes are bigger than me… I shook my head. "A-Anyway, you're drunk—"

"I said I'm not *hic* drunk…" He tells me again while staring at his hand with much fascination. Was he drunk, or high?

Oh, and the hiccups. That's the definite sign of drunkenness. …Actually… this could be a good thing. Since he's drunk, I can get some juicy secrets from him… Meiko always tends to shout, "I LOVE KAITO" when he's right next to her. He tries to hug her, but she punches him, blushing furiously. What's even more hilarious is that she never remembers. It's always fun watching those two.

Even though Len and I are close, we don't really know everything about each other. I feel like I'm cheating when I think about doing this… Usually, people will tell you their secrets when they're ready, right? Eh, he'll get over it. "Hey, Len, let's play a game," I say innocently.

Len snaps his head up at me, almost falling over again.

"I say a word, and you tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?"

"Are there any *hic* trick questionssss?"

No Len, because I said words, not questions. I ignored his query. "Okay, ready? …Shota."

**"NO."**

Such a quick answer! "…Miku."

"Hot."

I already wanted to stop. "Kaito?"

"Big brother."

Huh, that wasn't expected. "Meiko."

"Watermelons."

"…Luka."

"Melons."

Does he always think about boobs? Sheesh! "…Flat."

"You."

…I decided to go onto something else. "Secrets."

"A lot."

"Specific secrets."

"No."

What kind of drunk is he? "School?"

"Prison."

I agree wholeheartedly. …Oh, I know, I'll ask about his secret crush! I know he has to have one. And when I find out who, he's gonna be in a world of embarrassment. Yes, I plan to go up to the girl, tell her, and watch him get rejected. Is that mean? Probably, but he'll get over it. "Girl?"

"Hot."

"Crush?"

"Bananas."

What. I rolled my eyes. "Adorable?"

"Rin."

I opened my mouth, but closed it. What… What did he say…? "…Adorable?"

"*hic* Rin."

That's what I thought. He just said I was adorable. I felt my cheeks turn red. "Sweet?"

"Rin."

Oh… "Awesome?"

"Rin."

My heart is pumping loudly in my ears. "Cute?"

"Rin."

I don't think my heart can take this anymore… I press my luck with his one. "…Kiss?"

And that's when I felt like exploding. He unexpectedly kisses me… sloppily, yes, but it's still a kiss and I can't take in what he's doing. Though it was just a peck that slightly missed my lips, I felt like falling to the ground because my knees almost gave away…

He stands back and says, "Rin."

…Then he collapses on the floor.

…I think he passed out.

I blink at his limp form while gently brushing my fingers across the spot where he kissed me. Oh my gosh he just kissed me and I didn't even do anything back!

Ah, no! I should be more mortified that he actually _kissed_ me.

But I'm not mortified and I don't know what that says about me.

Well, actually, I do, but I'm going to deny it.

…I get on my knees and climb on to top of his body. I gaze at him silently and I was leaning forward toward his face… Even when he's drunk he—

My thoughts are interrupted when Len comes to, wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in. My eyes broadened in surprise when he starts to messily, but passionately smooch me. His breath reminded me of Meiko, which I always found bad, but I think I like the smell of it now.

Oh, yes, he is kissing me. But like the idiot that I am, I'm still fazed… frozen in shock, and do nothing with my lips.

As quickly as it came, he stops and fixed his eyes on me and mine at him. Though incredibly corny, I was in the mindset that we were still playing our little game. Lightheaded, I swallow and softly ask,

"…Rin?"

"…Love."

He passes out again… and starts to snore.

The fact that he just kissed me, and said that he loves me (I think) makes me happy, and I don't know what that says about me.

…Actually, I do, but I'm going to deny it.

Well, Len stresses out, I got him drunk (accidentally!), and he says that he loves me. Now that I think about it, maybe it was the alcohol talking, and not him.

…Or maybe it really was him. I hope it's him.

Yes, I hoped Len loved me like he said he did.

This is awkward.

…

I was expecting him to get up again ALL OF A SUDDEN and kiss me, but he doesn't. Well, I might as well do it for him. I lean in slowly, brush his golden hair off his face, and gently peck his forehead with my lips. "…I love you too," I whisper.

Man. That was really uncomfortable to say out loud, but I felt like a huge burden is off my chest.

"AH! What in the world happened in here?!"

I quickly spin around to see Luka and Meiko holding grocery bags, staring at the alcohol bottles instead of us twins who were really, really close to each other.

I saw Luka stare angrily at Meiko. "I told you to put that stuff where they won't be able to reach it! It was bound to happen if you leave it everywhere!"

Meiko rubs her ear indifferently. "Oh. They'll be fine. It's only alcohol."

Luka _sighs_ and finally noticed me on top of my twin. "W-What are you doing…?"

"N-Nothing…" I responded.

Even though I received strange glances from the two of them, I wondered in the back of my head if I should make Len drink more. The obvious answer was yes, I should. But next time, we should be naked and _**WOW WHAT AM I THINKING?**_

Suddenly, I crave bananas.

I don't know what this says about me.

Actually, I do, but I'm going to stay in denial… at least until I get Len drunk again, er, accidentally.

* * *

**A/N: as you can see i am terrible at oneshots  
r-reveiw? ;_;**


	3. tsuntsun

**A/N: man you guys make me feel like i HAVE to update ASAP  
i get so many reviews and i'm like "GOSH I THINK I SHOULD UPDATE" so yeah you better be happy ;_;  
i-i mean, i'm not saying that the more reviews i get the faster i'll update BECAUSE I WONT DO THAT OKAY maybe  
**

**also a lot of you practically chewed my head off when i said i was terrible at one-shots  
how about this: i am OKAY at one-shots. is that better**

**right so anyway this is in len's POV. idk i just like writing first person, its sooo much easier. and if you don't like it i'm going to keep doing it until you do.  
**

* * *

_Summary: "…I have extra kisses lying around too, so it's not like I __wanted_ to kiss you or anything, gosh..." ;; Len is very tsundere

* * *

So, I realized I have romantic feelings of my sister.

Yes, I was finding Rin sexually attractive. This is strange, even for me. Just one day, I'm telling myself, "Man, Rin is pretty cute today." And that one sentence turns into "Man, Rin is pretty hot." I don't know why, she has no breasts, she isn't cute (if I said she is, that's like saying I'm cute, but she's _handsome_), she has an awful bratty attitude, and she's really selfish…

And I end up liking those faults.

But! That doesn't mean that I'll come and straight out say it. Ah, but I wish I did…

I also realized that, because I like her, I'm being cruel to her. Yes, I give her the cold shoulder, I tease her more, and just generally mean to her. But I don't mean to be! I'm just like that with my crushes... Oh, you want to talk to me? Here, let me ignore you. Oh, you wanna go somewhere? Go by yourself. Oh, you want to do something together? Do it alone. Isn't that called being 'tsundere'? Be mean to the person you adore?

Then yes, I am very tsundere. I'd rather not be though, because I always hurt Rin. Hey, she makes fun of me every day, but when I do it, it's just unkind, right? I just… really can't help myself. I like her, and I'm almost dying to say it out loud. This goes on for weeks.

Today's Saturday, and it's a really great day outside; not too hot, not too cold, just very warm, perfect weather. The two of us decide to get out the house and take a stroll around the town, but it's not really a stroll without spending _my_ money. She has her own money, but I always end up spending about thirty dollars every time we're together. I think I have every right to be tsundere.

"Hmmmm," Rin hums and pucks out her pink lips, "This one!" She points to… the most expensive ice cream in the store. Three different flavors of ice cream, with warm chocolate syrup smothered all over, along with nuts, bananas, fluffy whipped cream, and a cherry on top, and it read 'Princess Cream, for princesses!' Yeah, princesses my ass.

The old man doesn't hesitate to make the giant, scrumptious dessert, in which he does in a short amount of time. "Here you go," he chuckles and hands Rin the Princess Cream. When she walks away, he seriously glares at me, and waits. This guy knew I was paying…

We sat together at an available table by ourselves. Rin is in her own little world, eating the appetizing ice cream cheerfully, while I glare at it. Ten dollars? Really!? No ice cream is worth that much money, I don't care how much 'Princess' it has.

Oh, but to watch Rin eat it was very fascinating. Gazing at her glossy lips, appearing so pleased… oh, she looked so cute.

Dreamy sigh~

Yes, I actually dreamily sighed in front of her. I didn't mean to, but it comes out, and she looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. Is she blushing?

"W-What?" She asks.

I cleared my throat, "N-Nothing! Just eat your stupid ice cream alright!?" Yes, eat it, so I can dreamily gaze at you, please. I grumble, rested my arm on the table, and then place my head on said arm, looking away irritably.

"Jealous?" She sneers.

" No." I wanted to stop right there, but instead, I continue to mumble, "I-It's not like you look cute eating that ice cream or anything…"

She eats a spoonful of the dessert. "What? I didn't hear you; I'm too busy enjoying my ice cream."

And thank goodness you didn't, but I practically screamed, 'you look adorable inserting a portion of the cold dessert into your mouth'. My perverted mind conjured up a very explicit picture of Rin inserting things into her mouth that very instant. What is wrong with me? That's my sister!

It was hot, though.

"Look," I say coldly, "Just hurry up and eat it so we can go home, okay? I hate wasting my weekends with you."

Her eyes flicker at me, and back to her ice cream. "A-Alright… sheesh..."

I wanted to sob into my hands, forever. That, was the _exact opposite_ of what I really wanted to say. Good job Len, you manage to hurt Rin's feelings, yet again. Neither of us talk for a while until I notice that she's starting to eat the ice cream slowly. I (frostily) ask, "Are you done yet?"

Suddenly, she immediately stands up, making her chair fall down in the process. "Well, if you didn't want to be with me in the first place, just say so!" To my horror, I see her eyes become watery. "Why have you been so mean to me lately?!" She doesn't wait for me to answer, because she storms away.

Well…

This is depressing.

I grab my hair and yank on it. It hurts, but I'm just really frustrated! Why am I so tsundere!? I should have ran after her, grab her arm, and say, 'I love you!' and we'll live happily ever after! …But instead, I take the melted ice cream and eat it miserably.

No matter how I felt, I'm not letting my ten dollars go to waste.

-*-

The next day rolls around, and I decided that after yesterday, I'll stop being tsundere. That's it; just… tell her how I feel.

Why is that not so easy?

I asked (practically begged) Kaito to convince Rin to get out the house and go to the park later this afternoon. I know she'd never come if I asked her (besides, it'll come out as some kind of snarky remark). So, until that time, I went out to buy some things that'll make her forgive me... hopefully. On TV, it was usually flowers and chocolates, and I'm the romantic type (leave me alone), so I figured it would be the best option.

I arrive at the flower booth and tell the lady, "Give me the best one's you got." She instantly grabs, literally, one handful of really pretty flowers (I don't know the types though, they all look the same to me), all tied up beneath a huge yellow bow. As pretty as it was, it was over twenty dollars—

No, Len, you want this. It's the only way for her to be convinced that you're _really_ sorry. Yes, buying real flowers what will not last for a week will convince her (it _should_). Wretchedly, I told the owner I'll buy it, and take out the money that I was saving for a skateboard. It leaves my wallet… Goodbye money…

Right, so now I have a handful of flowers. Now I need the chocolate.

In the store, I go into the sweets section, and glance at the variety of boxes. But then I thought, aren't the boxes of chocolates the worst? I mean really, there's only about three pieces of chocolates you'll eat from it, four if you like minty chocolate. So, that was a bad idea, and a waste of money. But what can I get to make her forgive me?

Well, in the end, I decided chocolates, but not the box. Just a regular candy bar.

This is a terrible idea.

Now at the park, with flowers and a _chocolate bar_, I need to think about that I should say. 'I'm sorry Rin'. No no, I need something more dramatic. 'Please! Forgiveth me, Rin!' Nah, how about 'Hey I'm pretty stupid, forgive me for being a douche to you for the past week or so. Please accept this as a token of my apology.'

Good enough.

"Len?"

I jump and spin around, finding the person I was waiting for right in front of me. Rin's face instantly turns into irritation. "What now? Are you gonna tell me how much you don't like seeing my face…?" She trails off when she sees the flowers and the _bar of chocolate_ in my hands.

I blush.

_Ferociously. _

A snarky thought came to my mind, but I pushed it away when I shoved the flowers and candy in her face. "H-Here! Take this! Don't think I got it for you because I wanted to! I-It was on sale, so…!"

She holds the items in her arms with a shocked look plastered all over her face, blinking rapidly. And me? I'm just stuttering all over the place. No big deal. But oh man, I can't help myself. This really sucks, because what I really wanted to do was pop out from behind a tree, and say 'surprise!' while gently handing over the bouquet, apologizing in a manly way. But instead, I do this.

I wanted to sob into my hands, _forever._

"And you know what?" I asked rhetorically, "You might as well accept this hug too!" And I embrace her (ow, the flowers poked me) aggressively. "I-It's not like I _wanted_ to hug you, it's just… it's just that I have extra hugs lying around!"

Extra hugs lying around.

Sob, hands, forever, etcetera.

Oh, I can feel my cheeks _burn, _and my heart is racing like crazy. A thought crosses my mind, and without a second thought, I pull off her and say, "Yeah! And you might as well accept a kiss too!" I quickly lean towards her, and plant my lips her big forehead. Of course, only for a second though. "…I have extra kisses lying around too, so it's not like I _wanted_ to kiss you or anything, gosh… I just needed to get rid of them."

This is too tsundere, even for me.

She stands there, and stares at me wordlessly.

I regret everything.

I regret everything more when she slaps me with the flowers. Ow! That hurt! Those stupid things have thorns, you know! "Ow! What the hell!?"

Rin puts the flowers over her shoulder and puts a hand on her (not so curvy) hip. "…You're an idiot…" She pauses, and shuffles her feet into the earth, "I-it's not like I like these gifts or anything! I'm just saying…"

Oh, what? Rin? Being tsundere? So, does that mean…

"The kisses," she says softly, interrupting my thoughts, "D-Do you still have any of them left? I mean, not that I _want_ to really kiss you or anything…"

"Err, y-yeah…"

What is with this? I suffer for weeks, trying to tell Rin how much I like her without being mean, and all I needed was flowers, chocolate, and a really lame excuse to kiss her? This is unbelievable.

But, it works, right?

The two of us awkwardly leaned closer to each other…

Wow, if she's _that_ red, then how red am I?

…When her vision became blurry, I shut my eyes and stuck out my lips like I was reaching for a straw. When they found hers, they softly brush against it…

I imagined this being much more romantic and passionate, but nope! This ends up being very, very uncomfortable. I guess two tsunderes can't really kiss all that great.

She pulls away and coughs. "You're a terrible kisser."

"So are you," I retort.

There's a pause before she speaks again, "…How many hugs and kisses do you have left…?"

"…As many as you think I have…"

Oooohhh that was so LAME I want to kill myself… but she reddens and grins charmingly. "T-Then I guess we shouldn't let them go to waste…"

I almost sway all over the place. This is just… so ridiculously cheesy. I have another snarky remark, and it almost escapes my mouth. No! You stay in there! You caused me enough pain already, you better not ruin this moment!

The two of us nod silently, leaning in once again…

… So, apparently, I'm going to awkwardly hug and kiss Rin until I run out of extras.

…Or …until get it right.

* * *

**A/N: too much tsuntsun not enough deredere  
i thought of some really good oneshots after this chapter that has to do with ~cross dressing~// and making out with one's self in the mirror  
but enough about that how about we get some SERIOUS/SAD ONE-SHOTS IN HERE HUH yeah i think we should :3  
too much happy.  
the twins are not about happy they are about DEATHS apparently because len just cant seem to live in PVs these days**

**oh and  
r-review please ;_;**

**i'm going to keep ;_; ing until you review**


	4. hypnosis is a pretty cool guy

**A/N: okay i was going to pretend this oneshot collection didnt exist, but then i remembered that i'm doing this for you guys and not for myself  
and a lot of you like this so ;_;  
you better be happy. i wish i was a jerk and didn't care  
i finshed this in one setting and its pretty long (WOW 4,800+ WORDS) so there are some mistakes oops**

**rin's POV  
if you dont like first person veiws then i'm going to keep writing it until you like it**

**also some KaitoxLen are in this chapter :3**  
**i hope you rike it

* * *

**

_Summary: "Len," I called, "When I snap my fingers, you are… a girl!" "Oh~" he moans. ;; Rin has fun with hypnotism _

* * *

-

"I'm back!" Miku greets from the front door, "And look at what I found!" She's holding a plastic bag ahead of her, grinning all the while.

Len and I are in the dining room, playing Old Maid when she came in. Thank goodness too, because I was about to lose, _again_. How the heck does this guy keep beating me? Is there some kind of strategy or what? I swear, Len is such a nerd when it comes to card games.

Or, it's possible that I, clearly, suck at this game. Whatever, Old Maid _sucks_ anyway. Now Goldfish is a real man's game, and _way more_ intense than this. Asking if the other person as a 'two', and when that person says 'GOLDFISH', you reluctantly grab another card, adding one more to your hand. A real, man's, game. Err; I think that's how the game goes. Anyway, I placed my cards on the table (Len narrowed his eyes at me, mentally telling me 'get back here') as I see Miku walking toward us. I eyed the bag she held. "What is it?"

She places it on the table with a resounding thud and pulls out a thick, black hardback book. "Tada! A hypnotism book!"

Len quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "You… _found _a… hypnotism book? …How?"

…

…

…

The three of us became quiet.

It was a very good question. How on earth _can_ someone find that?

Miku slightly angles her head to the side, questioning him. "How did I… find it?" She placed a finger to her soft lips. "Hmm, I don't know…"

She doesn't know? She doesn't know how she came upon a book, in a plastic bag, while she was out? Len and I looked at each other, confused. I guess it's just one of those things that just have to happen. Go on a walk, find a book on hypnosis, and bring it back to the dorm.

Makes sense. "A-Anyway," I say, breaking the silence, "Hypnotism is like… controlling people right? So it's really a book on that kind of stuff? Like, does it teach you how, or does it just tell you about it?"

"It teaches! I read some of it on the way here. And," she pulls out a gleaming golden pocket watch and a thin stick that had a black and white spiral pattern drawn on its circular head, "It came with this stuff!"

Oh. "Oh… so it's a kit." …Well, we can't let this stuff go to waste, can we? I mean, come on, think of the possibilities! Too bad some of people who live here are out today; it would've been such a 'hypnotic' party. Oh ho ho, I crack myself up. "Hey, Miku, I think we should try this out," I suggested. Then I shift my indigo eyes deviously to Len, who constricted his own.

Miku catches on as she also has a conniving grin on her face when she turns to Len. "Yes, we do need a guinea pig…"

My twin's eyes darted back and forth between us. "W-What…?" We two girls leaned in closer. "Oooh, no! NO WAY!" He shakes his head animatedly. "I AM NOT YOUR GUINEA PIG!"

I frown, "Why not?"

"'_Why not?_' Shouldn't that be obvious?! You two always make me do weird stuff when I'm _not _hypnotized! That's just… asking for something unbelievably horrid…" he shudders at a thought.

He says that like playing dress up is a terrible thing. I sigh in defeat. Well, there goes our fun… Oh oh oh, but wait! I totally forgot all about Kaito. "Miku! What about Kaito? He'll do it!" Yes, Kaito _would_ do it.

Miku asks, "What makes you think he would?"

I say simply, "What makes you think he wouldn't?"

And that was all I needed to do to convince her. "…Right, okay! Let's go ask him."

Miku and I excitedly skip over to the living room, while Len on the other hand, leisurely walked behind us. When we arrived, Kaito was watching TV while eating a bar of caramel chocolate. When tears his eyes away from the tube when he sees us. "What is it?"

I bet he could see our kind but scheming grins on our features. "Kaito," I say sweetly, "Would you… be our guinea pig for our hypnotism project? Please?"

"Please Kaito?" Miku jumps in, speaking in an equally sweet tone.

Kaito smiles and say, "Okay."

Wow.

Huh.

_WOW_.

Now I kind of feel bad. Kaito is such an adorable idiot... But, Rin, imagine all the things you'll make him do!

Now I don't feel bad. I pat his shoulder proudly. "Great, come on Kaito! Into the dining room!" Miku leads him the way there, while I turn to Len, stating, "See, even Kaito is braver than you."

He rolls his eyes. "Kaito's an idiot."

* * *

Now in the dining room, Miku and Kaito sit across from each other, while I'm squatting by Miku, and Len is sitting behind Kaito. The girl next to me is holding the hardback book, reading out loud, "Hypnosis is a mental state or set of attitudes usually induced by a procedure known as a hypnotic induction, which is commonly composed of a series of preliminary instructions and suggestions. Hypnotic suggestions may be delivered by a hypnotist in the presence of the subject, or may be self-administered—"

Was she going to read the whole book to us?! Not even a paragraph in, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wonder if this says anything about my ability to pay attention. I reach over to Miku's lap and turn a couple of pages, saying, "Just get to the part where we hypnotize people!"

Miku held the book away from my reach. "A-Alright alright!" She places it back on her lap, licking her fingers and turning pages. "Let's see… um… um…"

"Look in the table of context! There has to be instructions!"

I can hear Len groan and Kaito shuffle in his seat uncomfortably.

The emerald-haired girl screwed her face in concentration. It looked like she was desperately searching for the directions. I look over. Oh come now, it should be that hard—

Ah…

Wow, there's a lot of… content in this book. _Four pages worth_ of table of contents? Why can't they just tell us how to do it? It's not that hard, right?! I don't like science for this very reason. They make up some complicated name for something you can call… I don't know, pain medicine. But they want to be all high and mighty, putting random letters together then say,_ 'Bam! This doesn't make sense! Perfect!'_

Just like this whole book. They really have to go in depth, don't they? Just say, 'Here, it does this, have fun'. Geez.

"Oh, I found it!" Miku exclaims as she excitedly turns the pages.

The whole room sighs.

She puts a finger on the page, and her hand slowly glides across as she reads out loud, "Wave an object in front of the subject, while chanting 'you are getting sleepy'."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What? We could have done that _without_ the book! Oh my god…" I hate that stupid book. Everything I just complained about just bit me right back in the ass.

Miku obediently picks up the golden pocket watch and waves in front of Kaito's face. "Okay Kaito, look at the watch… you are getting sleepy…"

Eh, I might as well do something too. I grab the stick that had the black and white spiral pattern and spun it. I don't know, maybe it'll have some extra hypnosis effect. I didn't hold it in front of Kaito's face like Miku did with the watch, but instead I just held it nonchalantly.

"You are… getting sleepy…" Miku chants slowly. I observe as Kaito was obediently following the watch back and forth, and before I knew it, his eyes started to drop. And it dropped lower… and lower… then he started snoring.

…Miku put down the watch and glanced at me. "D-Did it work?"

"I-I don't know, you have the book… Tell him to do something."

"Ah, right… um," she reads from the book to herself, and then looks up at the sleeping Kaito. "A-Alright, when I snap my fingers, you are now a… chicken!"

A chicken?!

_Snap._

…I got closer to Miku in anticipation. My cheek was basically on hers. "…Did it… work?"

Kaito slowly opens his eyes, but only halfway, looking blank and whatnot. It was freaky. Like… sleepwalking. But he was sleepsitting.

He doesn't do anything else.

"I don't—"

Suddenly! He shoots up from his seat, puts his hands on his hips, and starts to bob his neck back and forth…

Clucking!

"Cluck. Cluck."

But it was a manly, unfeeling cluck… like he was being sarcastic. But, you know what I found strange?

"Cluck. Cluck."

"Cluck. Cluck."

There were two people clucking.

I look around. …Maybe there's a real chicken in the kitchen— "OH MY GOD!"

"W-What?" Miku alertly asks.

I point…behind Kaito…and she follows my gaze.

"O-Oh!"

Yes, Len, is also a chicken.

I wave my arms around frantically, "How did this even happen!?" But before Miku can guess, I slapped my forehead (painfully), "That idiot… he sat somewhere behind Kaito, right? And I guess he must have looked at the watch… or the thing I spun." Wow, how stupid can one get? It is it that hard to _not_ look at a shiny gold watch or a spinning pattern? Is it because he's fourteen-years-old? Does Len like shiny objects? Hmm…

Miku reads from the black hardback, and then sets it down again. "Okay, when I snap my fingers… you are a… pig!"

_Snap._

"Oink. Oink," they oinked.

Man, why do they sound so _bored_?

No, more importantly, why and how did Len even…

Hey. Hey hey hey, wait a minute! Len is hypnotized! Why am I freaking out? This… this is the best thing ever! Oh my gosh… I can make him run outside naked… I can make him… I don't even know! There are so many embarrassing ideas going on in my head… "Teehee," I giggle sneakily.

After watching Miku turned them into various barn animals, she told them 'when I snap my fingers, do nothing'. She snaps, and they just stand there, like she told them to. I hastily wrap my arm around Len's limp one. "Hey, Miku… since we both have the basic idea of how hypnotism works, I think we should… you know… do our own thing now."

"Eh?"

"You knnnooowww," I dragged out the word, "You can make Kaito do whatever he wouldn't do, you know?" She wasn't getting it. "…You know?"

"…Oh… OOHH! I gotcha!" She winks at me and drags a sleepy Kaito by his scarf. "Come on Kaito, we're gonna have fun."

While that could have sounded really dirty if taken out of context, I was going to do the same thing with Len.

Err, have fun, of course.

* * *

In my room, I left Len standing in the center, while I dug in my closet. Of course, the first thing I'm going to do is dress him up like a pretty little girl. It's just obligatory. But not just any girl…

Now if only I find that… urgh…

…

Where the heck—

Oh, here it is. My 'Little Devil' Halloween costume. Ahh, I remember wearing this. I've gotten so many glances and stares from the guys… I think Len had a nosebleed. Well, if he liked it that much, he should be able to wear it!

My 'Little Devil' outfit: pointy boots, black and purple leggings, along with a bottom (that looks like frilly panties but I don't delve into that) and a top (that cuts off at the very top of the chest) made of leather. It comes with accessories, of course: a spiky choker, long gloves, with an attachable devil tail, horns and a pitchfork.

"Teeheehee," I giggle. Oh man, I cannot wait!

I place the outfit on the floor. Okay then. In a demanding voice, I spoke, "Len, I want you to…" Oh wait, it's supposed to go something like… "Len, when I snap my fingers, you will wear this," I pointed to the attire.

_Snap._

Len's vacant eyes slowly (and I mean slowly) glanced downward to the clothing on the floor. He blinks… slowly.

Sheeeeeeessshhhhh, why are they so SLOW? I walk over to the closed bedroom door and lean on it, staring at Len's back.

Finally, he takes off his shirt. As it lifelessly falls to the floor, he also unbuckles his pants, revealing his pearly white briefs—

O-Oh my gosh—

Before I can do anything, he pulls down his underwear, exposing his perfectly baby soft butt in my vision.

W-Wow… it's so… soft… why is Len's butt so soft? And big? Len's butt is… pretty big for a shota.

I-I want to squeeze it…

_I sound like a perverted fangirl! _I can't help though! If you can just… see his ass right now, so soft like a _baby's bottom_, you'd want to squeeze it too. I almost want to lay on it. Almost, though. I'm not that gross. I think.

When he puts on the leather bottom and covers his beautiful ass, I am saddened.

…

I shake my head. Okay, enough of that. Back to the plan…

…

…

WHY IS HE SO SLOW!?

…

After putting on the clothes (with the attachments!), he remains still and awaits my next order. Hmm, very sexy. But, I'll have to fix his hair. I walk up to him and lug off the rubber band that held his locks. Hmm, maybe I'll just change it to what I had when I wore this…

I take off to my dresser, grabbing another rubber band, and hair pins. "Don't worry Len; I'll make you really pretty!" I am so stoked. Not wasting time with brushing, I grab a handful of hair, and tie it on both sides, making two ponytails. And of course, I place the pins on his bangs so it wouldn't hide his eyes.

I stand back.

Wow.

He looks so pretty! …Just like me.

Okay, now then! "Len," I called, "When I snap my fingers, you are… a girl!" This is going to be so awesome.

_Snap._

…He sleepily blinks his eyes (SLOWLY) as he looks down at his body. He then looks at his arms, legs, his exposed stomach, and then his butt.

"Oh~" he moans.

Oh~?

I was expecting a "kyaa!" or some kind of girly scream. 'Oh~' is not a girly scream at all. 'Oh~' was like… he… liked it.

He likes it?

He moans some more as he touches himself. "Oh~ Sis, I love this outfit! It's perfect for someone like me!"

…Someone like him?

So wait, if Len was a girl… he's be a slut!? I-I thought he'd be, you know, moe! …With the blushing and the fidgeting and tears and 'kyaa!' A-And… what the hell his body is a lot curvier than mine.

What is wrong with this picture.

Is… is his chest _BIGGER_ than mine!?

What the hell. How can that even—

From down below, I heard a husky voice yell, "We're back!"

Len's eyes brightened. "Oh, he's back!" He squeaks, smirking, as she shoves me out the way. "Excuse me sis!" And he dashes out the room.

W-What have I created? _What have I done?_

I follow him, and when I reach the steps, I hear the same voice howl in anguish. Oh man… I went down the stairs as quick as I can, and as I reach the bottom, I see Gumi's scarlet face and… Len… grabbing… Gakupo's…

I blush furiously.

"Gakupo~ what's with this? I thought you packed more!" Len crackled like a witch. "Why is it so squishy? Did you pack some eggplants in there? Oh, ho ho ho ho~!" He… massages the… eggplants in Gakupo's private area.

The lavender-haired man is frozen in pain, obviously, with small sounds of a whimpering puppy escaping his throat.

Poor Gakupo… it must be embarrassing…

Yes, poor Gakupo, until he shouted, "**R-RIN, WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!?**"

Rin? He thinks that's me!? We don't look _that _much alike! "HEY!" I shouted from the staircase. He and Gumi swiftly look at me with a look of surprise. "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Gumi held her hand to her mouth. "W-Wait… so if Rin is right there… then…"

Both she and Gakupo shouted in unison. "_**LEN!?**_"

Sigh. Deep breaths, deep breaths. This is weird, but hey, it's not you Rin!

"Huhuhuhu~ Gakupo~" Len continues, "How small are you?"

At that point, it seemed like Gakupo couldn't take it any longer. He drew his sword and pointed at it Len's throat. "I will not tolerate this, anymore!"

Len held up his hands. "O-Oi… don't get mad at me if you're small. Oh, is that sword your compensation?" He sneered.

Gakupo threw a raging fit and Gumi held him back. "G-Gakupo! C-Calm down!"

"Let me at that brat! Argh!!"

When Len blew a kiss to him, I decided to snatch him away back upstairs. "Okay, this is becoming weird," I say to myself.

"Hey sis, I think… my hand actually smell like eggplants… yum."

This is becoming… _way too weird_. "A-Anyway, let's see what Miku's doing." Not letting Len go, I opened Miku's closed door. "Miku—"

…

Now I let go of Len.

I see… a half-naked Kaito, with only his blue scarf, a blue thong, and glittering blue star stickers on his nipples, and… he is brushing Miku's long hair. I raised an eyebrow. "M-Miku… what…"

Kaito continues to talk, "Anyway, so I told him, 'oh no you didn't!' And you know what he does to me? He gives me the finger! And I was like 'what oh NO he did not' and I ran after him…"

I tuned out Kaito's womanly, lispy voice as I stride to Miku. "Miku, what… what did you…"

"…I wanted him to do my hair…"

What? "You think he wouldn't do it if he _wasn't_ hypnotized?!"

"I-I asked him okay! And he said no… so…" she trailed off.

"But… why is he half-naked?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I sigh exhaustingly. This is enough fun for today. "…Okay, well, we should probably change them back to normal."

Miku looks at me and asks, "Huh? Why?"

I clear my throat, "Well, you see, just a minute ago—"

"KAAAIITOOO~"

Miku and I spun around to see Len on top of Kaito, on the floor. When the heck did he even…!

Len's licks his lips in a seductive way as he grabs the other man's scarf and moans, "We should finish what we started… that day…"

That day? …To be honest, I don't even want to know.

Kaito, however, doesn't react to this until a few seconds late. "E-EH!? What are you—"

…Miku and I stand frozen on the spot. I felt my jaw drop.

Wow. I don't think I can take in what I'm seeing right now.

Len, and Kaito, are kissing.

_Kissing_. …More than just that, Len was practically eating him! Oh man, he's like… sucking in his lips so feverously, like the little slut he is. A-And I think I saw Len's tongue insert itself into Kaito's mouth. The two of us, who aren't making out, both, redden at the sight.

Oh wow, I never thought something like this would happen. T-They look they're having fun… I hold my cheeks with my hands, waving around. I think I'm going to faint… I-It's so hot… So kinky…

But apparently, Miku quickly got over it. When I looked over, her face was a deep crimson, but her features bore an annoyed look. Was she pouting?

"Len!" She exclaimed, "When I snap my fingers, you will make out with Rin!"

I spin to her. What the heck? So hostile all of a sudden! "What!?O- Oh yeah, well, Kaito, when I snap my fingers, you will make out with Miku!" I say on impact.

_Snap._

Now that I think about it, isn't that what she wanted? Miku does like Kaito after all.

…The two of them stop making out, and glance over to us like zombies. They (SLOWLY oh my gosh) stand up and… whoa whoa whoa they're _speedily_ making their way to us! Why are they so fast now!? I back up to Miku's wall as I see a 'Little Devil' Len making his way groggily towards me. I shout, "W-When I s-s-snap my f-f—"

Too late. Len's mouth is on my own, sloppily moisturizing my lips. I don't try to escape… it's not like I can, because he's hands are wrapped around my body— O-Oh…! L-Len! You're such a great kisser! I break away for a second. "Ha… ha…" A glistening saliva line hangs between us. And he places his mouth back on mine. In the back of my mind, I wonder how Miku is doing. I glance over and…

They're already on the floor. I can't even see Miku's face, but I can tell Kaito is really, really eating her up.

Oh yeah? We'll show them, huh Len? Everyone knows that siblings have the best chemistry.

I let my knees slowly give away, and he follows suit. Now on the floor, we're making out intensely. I didn't want it to, but Len's tongue penetrates through my barrier, rotating around my mouth like a slow windmill. So, why hold back? I hold him closer, vacuuming his lips with my mouth. We're both moaning deeply, longing for something than just… kissing…

"Ha… Ha… Mmm"

"Mmm… Oh… Ha…"

Right.

Then things started to get a little… too freaky.

I find myself being held down my Len; his hands were on my arms, restraining me… and he's licking my cheeks! "Ahh! L-Len…!" Oh, but he doesn't stop, and I can't finish my sentence. Whenever his tongue glides up my cheek, I have the urge to moan softly.

I'm wondering if I like this…

"A-Ah…!" I sound so exhausted… and I am…

Stop licking me!

No no, keep going!

Now he licks my neck… man, soon I'm gonna be covered with Len's delicious saliva.

I would move, but he's holding me down…! O-Oh… Len… aaunng…

Abruptly, the door busts open. "ARGH I FOUND YOU—" It was Gakupo, and he turns silent as he watches the making out of Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine. "Err…"

"G-Gaku— ahh…" I tried to call his name, but Len slowly licks my earlobe, causing me to shiver. "G-Gakupo… they're hypnotize— o-oh…" Goddammit Len, stop it! As hot as this is, I'm getting tired!

Gakupo furrows his eyebrows. "They're… hypno… tized?"

When I nod, Len licks me again. "Y-You have to… ah… tell them to… g-go back to… normal… ha… ha…"

"How?" He asks so… casually!

Miku responded this time, "S-Snap your hands, and tell… them…"

It's like we're both trapped in some kind of hot ambush. How funny, except not really.

"Ah," Gakupo says, "Okay. Return to normal!" He announces as he snaps his fingers vigorously.

_Snap._

…

…

Len was in the process of licking me when he shot his head up and puts this tongue back where it belonged. My half closed eyes spotted a hint of recognition in his own. "…Rin?" He creased his eyebrows. "…Why are you so wet? And red? … Why is it so hot in here…?"

Oh, Len, if only you knew.

He glanced over to Kaito and said, "What the heck? Kaito, why are you on top of Miku like that!? _Why are you naked?!_"

Kaito shot back at him, "_What are you wearing!?_"

Len looked down on himself. "_WHAT AM I WEARING!?_" He glared at me, "_WHAT DID YOU—_" But his voice was cut of my Gakupo's sudden inference.

"You!" He once again points his sword at Len's throat. "You will never be forgiven! How could you insult my manhood!?"

"Your… what? Hey, whoa, Gakupo what are you—" Len shrieks when the samurai attempted to stab him with the sword. "Y-You can't be serious!"

Kaito jumps up from Miku and exclaims, "Don't worry; I'll protect you, Len!"

Len runs out the door, followed by a fuming Gakupo, and a half-naked Kaito.

Wow… I'm so tired…

I turn my heavy head to Miku, and she does the same.

With all of our might…

… We gave each other thumbs up.

That… that was pretty awesome. Sure, I'm covered with Len's spit on my cheeks, neck, and ear, and I'm sure he is going to kill me later on, but besides that, I learned that hypnosis is a pretty cool guy, and pretty soon we are going to be best friends.

I am _so_ gonna do this again. Maybe next time, Kaito and Len should switch roles…

* * *

**A/N: did you rike it  
i dont know i was writing this for shit's and giggles  
i like it ;_;  
**

**also question: do you guys want it to be strictly oneshots with len/rin smooching each other off every chapter or do you want some brother-sister moments and/or as long as it has rin and len in it you're cool  
im asking this because its really hard finding a way for those two to make out sometime in the chapter and while its hot, its hard okay**

**ALSO there is a poll in my profile IF YOU REALLY CARE go vote please  
if you dont care then thats cool too**

**oh and review ;_;  
please ;_;  
i'm going to keep ;_; ing until you review ;_;**


	5. that sweet vanilla

**A/N: there no point to this oneshot i'm just trying to get rid of this goddamn writers block  
also obligatory SPICE fic enjoy i guess  
i tried to keep it T rating since most of you are like 12 years old**

**errors are here but i dont care OH and also its not funny  
**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: __"Stop thinking," is all Len says before once again delving into her opened mouth__ ;; Len finally has her where he wants her. _

* * *

'_I feel nothing.'_

He's on top of her, shirtless and sweating, his skin glistening from the dampened lights ahead of him. She is below him, panting and exhausted, yet craving more from the boy. As if being able to read her mind, he presses his mouth onto the woman's neck, tickling her with his moans. She giggles excitedly while wrapping her arms around him, and calls his name.

'_Who is she?'_

He lifts his head up to see a faceless woman, with sea green colored hair around her naked body like a frozen green waterfall. _Faceless? _No, she had a face, but he couldn't see it. It was like this the last time with the other woman he cannot recall. But he knew why. He knew the reason why he couldn't see their faces… But did it matter? No, of course not.

The woman below him calls his name once again playfully, demanding more.

Yes, he knew why they didn't matter. He knew why he felt nothing _every single time_. He leans down once again, purring into the crook of her neck involuntarily. She giggles yet again, grabbing the sheets below her from sheer excitement. Her hands muses with the boy's golden hair, she smiles, and says, "I love you."

Those three words, he's heard them before. And, like before, they mean nothing to him. He doesn't respond to her, because he doesn't want to hear those three words coming from _her_ mouth.

That's right, _she's_ the cause of all this. The one girl he can never have…

_She_ was his sister, the forbidden fruit.

"Len," the woman calls his name again, sliding her slender hands across his wet beautiful back. She's moaning and giggling like always, too keyed up to formulate a sentence.

But he lifts his head just enough to whisper into her ear. "You're tired, aren't you?" He says it without feeling, but the soft voice that tickled her earlobe tells her a different story. She whimpers in protest like a little puppy, but he doesn't care. He wanted her to sleep; he wanted to be done with tonight, just like always. Without looking at her, he sits up and grabs the sheets on the bed, laying them over her.

He's tucking her in, and she's watching him dizzily, reaching out to touch his soft skin. Before it connects however, he seizes her hand and forges a smile on his features. "You should sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

He pauses before looking at her blurred face and answering, "…Sure." For extra measures to reassure her, he sits on the edge of the bed and twists her jade hair around his index finger. "Go ahead and sleep, alright?"

"Alright… I love you…"

In response, he wordlessly, halfheartedly smiles at her.

-*-

It was unfair, he thought, at how Rin can be so beautiful, yet so forbidding. He knew it was _wrong_ to love your sibling so much you begin to lust for her. He was told by the adults, by society, that you should not, ever, love your sibling in such a way. It's a _sin_.

"Len…"

But that doesn't stop him from holding her down forcefully. He's wanted her for so _long_ it's tearing him apart. Why is it so wrong? Why can't it be right? Surely he isn't the only person in the world who thinks so. But he's through with the self-torture, because he _finally has her right where he wants her. Temptation was no longer out of his reach._

She's flushed and she's trembling, _because of him_. "**Don't**," she demands.

He can see her face, her most gorgeous face. And without realizing it, he softly kisses her moist lips. That was the final act. He's broken the barrier between himself and the one he loves. He has sinned, he as condemned himself. But he doesn't give a damn. It felt so good, so right; he could no longer contain his enthusiasm. He deepens the kiss with added pressure, and all she can do is moan into his mouth. She had no strength to resist, he knew.

Unlike before, he feels something, and he knows this girl.

Without letting up on the kiss, he lets go of one of her arms and places it on her thigh. (He loved how she wore short silky nightgowns to bed. That always teased him.) He glides it up slowly, enjoying every sensation he felt on his twitching fingers. Her legs move, but he stays on it like an unwelcomed guest. His curious fingers go under her panties and she moves around angrily at first, but she breathes harshly into his mouth when he touches her sensitive body part. He lifts his head up and glances at her, "Now now, Rin. Don't resist too much." He says it like its normal, like an everyday thing brothers and sisters do.

She's looking at him, and she's scowling, shaky… but there's another emotion in her eyes, and he knew that look. He once had it long ago whenever he thought about her; the look of uncertainty, the look of deciding whether or not to give in to lust and the craving.

"Stop thinking," is all Len says before once again delving into her opened mouth, so content in exploring within. He moans sweetly and happily, as his tongue revolves around her own.

But she is still resisting. She tries not to think about what is going on, and wonder when she'll wake up from this nightmare (or perhaps a dream). He's violating her mouth and her body parts, and there's nothing she can do because she was so weak and exhausted. Not even flailing around will help her. She had already lost the battle when she invited him into her room in an empty house. It was already his victory.

When she stops resisting and realizes it's useless, she could feel Len smile on her lips. He leans up just to look at her flushed face and clouded, teary eyes. Then he whispers like a command, "Kiss me."

Without thinking, without comprehending the gravity of one kiss will have, Rin tilts her up, looks at Len's sinful eyes, and presses them against his damp lips. She tastes him, and he tasted so sweet, yet bitter, _forbidden_. She loses it, and the floodgates open, shredding the last sense of morality she had. She wanted more than to just taste him on her lips…

They'll sin all night, and the next day, and the day after and so on. Once open, the gates of forbidden love cannot be closed, and it will never be forgotten. The taste of tainted yet sweet vanilla will linger on their lips for as long as they live.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i dont know either i have no idea what i'm doing anymore...  
you can say its from SPICE or whatever i dont care  
maybe i'll update AHS someday**


	6. thundering thunderstorms

**A/N: i want to forget that this crap exist but your reviews wont let me  
i'm only doing this for you okay  
unedited and yeah you already know**

**funny coming lol "soon"  
**

* * *

_Summary: "Okay, look, we're going to cure your fear of thunderstorms." ;; Len cures Rin's fear of thunderstorms._

* * *

"_Now let's check the weather with Sonika. How does it look, Sonika?"_

"_Well, Leon, there will be scattered thunderstorms tonight throughout the area, along with an icy night for those of you who live by the coastal areas. Here's our four day forecast…"_

Rin reluctantly tore her attention from the television, and back to the homework that laid in front of her on a wooden colored desk, and sighed harshly. "Thunderstorms… _thunderstorms_…"

The girl hated, no, she _loathe _the dreaded storms. The black threatening clouds coating the once blue sky, the sudden flash of light that would blink against the windows… and shortly after, a booming sound at would echo in the atmosphere. Just the thought of the whole scenario made her heart beat loud against her chest.

It didn't help when she read in her science textbook how thunderstorms killed people. Two things stuck with her: when she read that a bolt of lightning broke through a window in the kitchen and stuck a mother in front of her children and husband, and how it broke through a window and killed someone who was taking a bath…

She thought back to the times of the storms. Whenever she heard that roar of thunder, she would instantly hide herself wherever she could find shelter. She remembered when she hid under the covers of her bed, shivering as she tried to sleep. But it was all for naught, as the thunder kept her awake through the whole storm, which lasted about an hour. She also hid in the storage downstairs once, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. She wouldn't have known when it was over if her brother, Len, hadn't came in.

Speaking of her brother, he didn't mind the storms (how could he not?!). He always continued to do his homework, or played video games, ignoring the deafening rumble. But, he also hated when the storm rolled around, only because if Rin wasn't in her bed under the sheets, then he would have to look for her all over the house. It wasn't a particularly daunting task, it's just he wouldn't be able to sleep if his sister was still held up in a closet or a cabinet.

So, when Rin and Len found out there was highly possible storm tonight, he proposed a way to get over her fear of thunderstorms; facing them. "Not going outside or anything," he told her after school, "But just not hiding somewhere in the house."

Rin stared angrily at her homework. _'Is he insane?!' _There was no way, _no way_ she was going to get over it. She doesn't care if she never will. They are just, _absolutely terrifying_ to her.

"Argh, I can't do my homework! Freaking thunderstorm," she grumbled as the dropped the pencil from her hand. "M-Maybe it won't rain tonight…" She leaned back in her chair, gazing out the window. It was incredibly dark, and it was just about time for the sun to be setting. Her bright blue eyes noticed the little rain droplets on the glass, and more continued to smack against the window. "Oh man, it's raining..."

She braced herself for a long night.

--

Nighttime rolled around, and the rain became merciless. It came hard and fast, slapping against the ground and structures, and the wind howled through the night, blowing ruthlessly.

Len entered her room indifferently, and saw Rin sitting on her bed, with the covers on her lap, at ready. He shook his head. "Come on, Rin—"

"No way!" she said immediately. I don't care about getting over my fears of this stupid thing! Just let me be afraid in peace, alright?" She pouted and tried to glue her eyes onto the TV, but the lingering thoughts of thunder kept her keen on throwing the covers over herself the very instant she hears it.

"You can't be afraid forever."

"Watch me."

He rolled his eyes at her retort and closed the door behind him. She watched him for the bed when he crossed his arms at her. "Okay, look, we're going to cure your fear of thunderstorms. I mean, come on, it's not even that scary if you keep yourself busy. Let's see, there's gotta be something that can distract you…" His eyes scanned the somewhat tidy room before he laid his eyes on the stack of textbooks and paper scattered on a desk. "You didn't do your homework, right?"

"How can I?!"

"That's the perfect thing to distract you. Come on, get off the bed and do your homework."

"No."

"Get off."

"No."

Len ambled over to her and began to shove her off the bed. "Get off!"

But she tightly held on to the mattress and firmly pressed her butt onto to her position, "No!"

He gave up quickly and decided to bring the homework to her. He placed a book and a couple of sheets of paper on her lap, and sat next to her. "There, now do it." Before she protested again, he said, "I'll leave if you do your homework. Then you can be scared all you want."

Rin looked at her brother skeptically. They both knew (she _really_ knew) that she wouldn't be able to actually do her homework… but maybe, just maybe, she actually will... "F-Fine…"

But right when she opened her book, it came.

The flash of light.

And the booming sound of thunder.

Rin screamed. She shut her eyes tightly as she clasped her hands around her ears, letting the book and papers fall down to the ground with a hard thud. Her covers also fell, leaving her seemingly defenseless.

"R-Rin." He tugged on one of her arms from her ears, "It's not that scary—"

"Yes it is! I hate it! H-Hand me my covers! I'm going to be struck by lightning!" She yelled.

"You're not going to be struck by lightning... or anything! I'll get your book so you can do your homework—"

Thunder once again roared, and she snatched away her hand from her brother's grasp and enveloped her ears once again. "I-I can't I can't I can't! I can't do this…!"

Len exhaled heavily and shook his head in disappointment. He then remembered how she wanted to be left alone earlier… it was a lost cause to cure her of her fear of thunder anyway, he decided. He started to stand up, "Well, alright then. I'll leave and—" But he felt a ruthless tug on his arm, causing him to stop. Rin grabbed hold of his arm with both hands, and stared at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't leave me…" She pleaded.

He stared wide-eyed at his sister. She looked vulnerable, and helpless, it was rare for her start crying at _anything_… Without a second thought, he sat back down and decided to stay with her for the remainder of the storm.

Shortly after, with another exploding sound, the power cut off, and draped the bedroom with darkness, which forbade the two twins to see anything, or each other.

"Aaaaahh," Rin whimpered and held on to her brother's arm forcefully.

Len looked down at the dark figure at was covering his arm. He felt it becoming slightly wet from, most likely, his sister's tears. "Rin…" When he began to pull his hand away from her, she shrieked.

"Don't! Don't leave me in here!" She was horrified, utterly horrified. How dare her brother try to leave her in this situation! How heartless could he be?

"Rin—"

"No! _Please_ don't leave me!" She sobbed as she held on to his arm tighter and tighter, being afraid of the possibility of him parting, leaving her helpless in the shadows.

But Len successfully jerked his hand away from her grip. Before she could do or say anything, he clasped her shoulders with both of his hands. "Rin," he said sternly, and said nothing else. But he waited for something… he wanted it to be right on cue. He knew what would distract her from her panic.

Finally, a spark of light.

In that split second, He saw her tearstained face, and her eyes were widened with shock.

She saw his face, firm and unyielding.

Len quickly pressed his lips on hers, right before the rumble of thunder. As he expected, she was too shocked to jump and scream at the sound. Instead, she was too petrified to take notice of anything else going around her. But, he felt strange. It wasn't repulsing or wrong to kiss her, it felt… good actually. It's not like he's doing this because he wants to, he's doing it to make her feel better.

She felt him wrap his arms around her back, deepening the kiss. When another clap of thunder was heard, he went the extra mile, and inserted his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against her own. Rin had forgotten about the storm when she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming his tongue to roam freely around her mouth. She heard another roaring of thunder, but wasn't paying too much attention to it when Len mused with her golden locks.

Neither of the two knew how long they've been kissing, but it was over too soon when Len parted to breathe, leaving a hot trail of saliva that was connected on their lips. It seemed that was the magic trick to it all, as the rain had let up, and the thunder no longer occurred. The TV flicked back on… which meant the power was back...

Len looked out the window. "I think it's over… Are you still scared?" he asked her.

After a brief silence she smiled slyly and managed to say, "…I don't know… I'm still a little scared."

"Is that so? Well," he stood up and walked to the bedroom door, "Maybe next time there's a storm, I'll _really _make sure you're not frightened of it." With that, he left, without looking back.

She lightly touched her lips and blushed.

Never before in her life has she wanted another thunderstorm to occur.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i dont know but  
review  
please? ;_;  
;_;**

**;_;**


	7. do it at home

**A/N: updated faster only because i love you guys ;3;  
here's a somewhat funny one... i didnt edit, and this is FRESH OUT OF WORD sorry  
i'll come back and edit it later ;3**

**also ALMOST 100 REVIEWS GEEZ **

* * *

_ Summary: "They should stop beating around the bush, and just do it already." "M-Meiko! In the park?! How vulgar!" ;; Twins fist-fighting turns into a make-out session_

* * *

On rare occasions, the Vocaloid dorm would go out on a picnic, just for the enjoyment of relaxing once in a while. They would also invite the English Vocaloids but they (more precisely, Leon) would decline hastily, as they were their rivals for popularity (or so Leon says). The day before, Meiko decided to change it into a "barbecue slash picnic". No one seemed to mind the idea, as long as they got out the house and unwind. When the day came, the sun was high in the cloudless cerulean sky, and for once in the blazing hot summer, the sun felt good on their fair skin. The breeze was calm and gentle, just how they liked it. Kaito and Gakupo was in charge of the grill, while Miku and Gumi took the duty of preparing sandwiches on the once empty tables, now filled with bags of store-brought bread, napkins, paper plates, utensils, and side dishes wrapped in foil.

Meiko and Luka, on the other hand, chatted under the shade about the music industry and their images. Meiko complained of her bad image of being drunk all the time, "I was only caught drinking one time! One time! And now look at me; I'm depicted as a raging alcoholic!"

"Well," Luka shyly started, "That bottle of alcohol isn't really helping. It's only noon…"

At a table not too far away, Rin and Len were playing a… very competitive game of tic-tac-toe.

Rin lowered her eyes at the piece of paper, covered in "x"s, "o"s, and scribbles, carefully contemplating her next move in the game.

"Hurry up already so I can win," said the other twin, who smirked at his sister's pondering look.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." The pencil Rin held began to dive at the paper, before she stopped again to think.

"Come ooonnn!" Len groaned and rolled his eyes.

In protest, she lifted the pencil from the paper all together and smacked it onto the table. "I said shut up! I'll go whenever I want!" After a few seconds of glaring irritatingly at each other, she once again lifted the pencil and drew a circle on the bottom left corner of the game table.

Len's turn came, and when he realized that, no matter where he would have put an "x", it would end in a cat's game. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Tch, another cat's game… that's five times in a row!"

Rin laughed in triumph, "Yes, and that's because I found out the trick you were using. Really, Len? Anyone could figure out that dumb ol' strategy."

"Yeah, but you were dumb enough to fall for it the first ten times."

"It was only eight!"

"Like that makes things much better, right?"

The girl's cheeks turned crimson from embarrassment and snatched the paper, crumpled it up in her shaking hands, and threw it at Len's face. "That's what I think about your stupid strategy, dork!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you lost, sore-loser!"

Rin shot up in her seat, and so did Len, and they looked fiercely at each other right in the eyes, and neither of them showed signs of letting down.

But not too long after, Len spoke heatedly, "Don't look at me like that!"

"I'll look at you however I want!" Rin riposted, and glared harder, if it was possible.

Len leaned in closer, in which their noses were just a mere inch away from touching, which caused Rin to turn slightly redder, and bend backwards slightly. "Oh yeah? Say that to my face!"

With newly found vigor, she pouted and tilted closer toward her brother and shouted, "I'll look at you however I want, you twit!"

Len slid away from the picnic table and Rin followed suit. There was no obstacle in their way, there was nothing between them. "I'm the twit?! Yeah, good one! You're the immature little girl here!" He then grabbed his shirt, lifted it enough just to expose his abdomen, and tied it around his back. "Oh look at me, I'm Rin! I have no redeeming features on my body, so I'll just show you my ugly stomach!"

Rin flushed intensely, and shoved him away. "Oh? Look at me, I'm Len," her voice imitated Len's, "I'm a perverted nerd who is always mistaken for a shota! Because, clearly, fourteen year old boys are shotas, right? Oh wait, no they aren't!"

It was the boy's turn to blush furiously. "I-Is that the best you can come up with? Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Heh, at least I don't dress like _a whore_!"

"That's it!" And Rin charged onto Len, pushing him onto the floor, and they began to wrestle.

* * *

"Oh my," Luka gasped softly.

Meiko sighed uncaringly, "They've been fighting a lot recently, haven't they?"

Gumi, who was now sitting with the two older girls, also watched the two twins wiggle around the hard floor. "I wonder why?"

The pink-haired woman turned nervously at Meiko. "Shouldn't we… you know, stop them?"

"Eh," Meiko shrugged. "They'll be friends again."

Gumi smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! It reminds me when Gakupo and I fight amongst ourselves. We yell, then a little bit later, we apologize to each other, and we hug."

Luka, however, didn't look to sure. "But you two are older, and more mature than the twins. They're both equally stubborn… I don't think they'll apologize to each other that quickly."

"Luka's right," Meiko concurred, "They're both brats."

"What? But I didn't say—"

Gumi gave a sudden squeal and pointed to the two blonds. "T-They're punching each other now!"

The three girls could hear their conversation from where they were sitting at.

"_Ha! You punch like a girl, Rin!"_

"_That's because I am a girl, what's your excuse!?"_

Luka started to get up from the table and march on over to the twins before Meiko stopped her. She blinked at the older woman's decision to hold her back, then sat down again. "But, shouldn't we really stop them now? They're _punching_ each other!"

"It'll be okay. They'll live."

"_What do you even see in Miku anyway!? S-She's too good for you!"_

"_I can say the same about you and Kaito! What, do you have a 'older men' fetish?!"_

"_No! It's because there's no one else!"_

"_There's me!"_

"_You're nobody!"_

"_Why don't you just give me a chance, s-stupid!? _

"_L-Like I care about you, i-idiot!"_

Meiko groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this is embarrassing to watch."

Gumi and Luka both agreed simultaneously.

"I mean really," Meiko continued, "They should stop beating around the bush, and just do it already."

Luka jumped. "M-Meiko! How vulgar! In the _park_?!"

"Shouldn't you two be concerned about how they're both _related_…?" Gumi asked quietly.

"Hey, Kaito!" Meiko ignored Gumi's comment, "Are the burgers done yet? I'm starving!"

"Yes! I'll be right there, Meiko!" And as promised, Kaito and Gakupo arrived, with burgers hot off the grill, and the aroma fluttered onto the girl's noses. "Here you are," Kaito said elegantly.

Miku was suddenly at the table, and she smiled gleefully. "I can't wait to eat!" The girl looked over to the side of her, and went red in the face. "Is that… Rin and Len?"

The group looked to the direction of the once fist-fighting twins, who were now having a make-out session on the floor, and heard whispered words like "stupid," and "idiot" moaned from their mouths.

Meiko smirked and cheered them on, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Gakupo covered Gumi's eyes with his long shirt sleeve. "You mustn't look at this, Gumi. I want you to stay as pure as the driven snow!"

"But snow isn't pure once it's driven on…"

Kaito smiled apprehensively, "Err… y-you guys want hamburgers, right?"

Everyone at the table quickly agreed, and Kaito began to pass out the plates with smoking hamburgers. After sitting down with the others, he asked, "Oh, what about the twins?"

The brown-haired woman shrugged, "They'll eat it when they're ready." She turned her head to them and shouted, "Enough with the kissing! Just fuck already!"

Luka flew toward Meiko and covered her mouth with her hand. "H-How vulgar!"

While everyone became disgruntled at Meiko's comment, Miku took a bite of her hamburger and smiled, "Let's eat!"

Everyone else quickly complied, and ignored the twins, who were now rolling on the floor, kissing passionately like no tomorrow.

--

"Dammit, Rin. Because of you, my food is cold..." Len picked at his food and frowned.

Rin did the same, and sighed. "My food isn't exactly warm either, you know…" But then she paused, and took in what Len had just said. "Wait, how is this _my_ fault!? You're the one who started kissing me!"

"Yeah well, you're the one who didn't stop me!" The boy yelled.

"Why would I want to stop you if you were doing a good job?!"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"…I don't have to answer you!"

"…Ugh, you're so stupid!"

"I'm stupid?! You're stupid, stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face!"

And thus, the cycle began again, and it continued until Luka stopped listening to Meiko, and held them away by their shirts. "Okay, that's enough; you two have been acting like two animals lately. Really… in a park… It's late, so we're going home. That way, you two can do it in your rooms."

Gumi, who was nearby, cupped her chin in serious thought. "Why is no one but me concerned that they're _related_?"

* * *

**A/N: so according to the poll you want more len/rin stories and something yandere  
i have a good yandere story in mind but i dont know if i should write it anyway or just  
slowly  
and grudgingly  
finish AHS first (which will probably be never) THEN start on a new story  
what do you guys think i should do**

**also you guys i hate this oneshot collection but you love it and aaaahh  
if it wasnt for your reveiws i would totally pretend it doesnt exist because that's how much i hate it  
**

**anyway. review ;_;  
please? ;_;  
i am going to keep ;_;ing until you review  
i'm not gonna update until i get 100 reviews  
JUST KIDDING  
but you should review anyway so i can get 100 reviews ;_;  
**


	8. i want to be the little boy

**A/N: oh you guys thank you so much for your support you make me smile ;_;  
okay i'll stop complaining about how my stuff suck okay  
okay now i'll stop**

sorry for the wait i'm pretty much over the terrible fandom  
so here's something for you as a "sorry for the wait" present  
merry christmas!

**

* * *

**

"...But there's no way, NO WAY, I'm going to wear panties. Especially _your_ panties." "What's wrong with _my_ panties?!" ;; Rin comes up with "Operation Cross-dress"

* * *

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"…Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?"

"…Well, think about it! It'll be the greatest prank ever!"

"I'm not sure—"

"Len."

"What?"

"If you do this, you'll …be able to go into the girl's locker room… I do have P.E after all."

Pause. "…Alright, let's do this."

The sun was barely rising over the horizon when the twins commenced their mission, 'Operation Cross-Dressing'. Rin had woken up Len so early for this specific reason, and although he wasn't too happy with her, the thought of being inside the girl's locker room excited him enough to let it go. In fact, it was his _dream_ to be inside there, gazing at perfect roundly shaped bosoms in their glory… those soft pillows… He would see the senior's adult sized knockers, the junior's moderate sized jugs, and the freshmen's developing boobs…

Not to mention the underwear. Oh…grandma panties, adorably designed regular panties, and the best kind_, thongs_. Oh, he couldn't wait. It'll be worth embarrassing himself.

"Len," Rin called to him, jaded, "Your perverted side is showing."

The boy wiped away his drool. He just couldn't help his fourteen year old mind. It's human nature after all.

He saw that Rin was silently digging though her drawer with an eager face. When she had found what she was looking for, she grinned deviously at him... "Oh Len, we have to be _very_ convincing, you know." She held out a pair of pearly white panties with a "cute" cartoon panda drawing right in the center of it. She pulled on it, then let it go with an earsplitting snap in the short silence.

Len glared at it, then at her, "W-What's that for?"

She smiled innocently, "For you to wear, of course!"

"No."

"Len—"

"No! It's already bad enough that I agreed to this, but there's no way, NO WAY, I'm going to wear panties. Especially _your_ panties."

Rin gaped at him, insulted that he would ever say such a thing. "What's wrong with _my_ panties?!"

"It's _your_ panties. I'd rather wear Miku's or Meiko's— Ahh, actually no, I don't want to wear anyone's underwear! …Why do I have to anyway!?"

"Because, stupid, you'll be going as _me_! Do you know how much it would kill my reputation if I'm caught wearing briefs!?"

He waved it off. "You'll live."

Rin pouted, but quickly replaced it with a smug grin. "Then I guess I'll wear my panties…" Len's eyes became large as she continued, "I'm sure '_you'll live'_ if your friends found out that you're wearing ladies underwear, right?"

"Y-You're not—"

"Serious? Oh Len, you're not really asking that, are you?" She sniggered under her breath, appearing conniving to Len's vision, like a snickering imp.

He swiftly snatched her colorless panties while his cheeks turned into a shade of pink. "F-Fine!" He balled the cloth into his fist as he took off his pajama pants hesitantly. He almost slid off his briefs until he remember Rin was in the same room as him. "O-Oi, I need some privacy."

Rin blinked at him. "What?" O-Oh, right…" She stood up and made her way to the door. Len exhaled nosily as he pulled down his comfortable underwear, silently cursing—

Rin turned around to add one more thing before she leaves, but her words were caught in her throat when she perceived Len's soft and beautiful naked butt in her vision. "AH!" She yelped and held her hands to her face, covered her eyes, and went red in the cheeks.

"AH!" Len barked as he hurriedly held up Rin's underwear when he rotates his front to her, coating his 'sack of gold'. "_GET OUT!_"

"_I-I am!"_ With one hand still shielding her eyes from Len's baby soft skin, she blindly led herself out the room.

Len quickly closed the door behind her and locked it from the inside, sighed once again and glared at the panties he held in his hand. He began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Going to school as Rin sounded bad, and he knows it can only get worse from there. "You," he shook the panties in his fist, "You better be worth the boobs."

After sliding them on slowly, he called Rin back in. "This is very, very painful," he told her.

She rubbed her invisible beard. "Oh Len… you look great in those."

"S-Shut up!"

She giggled and pulled out her bra from, seemingly, out of nowhere. "Now, time to put this on!"

Len tilted his head to the side with a questioning face. "…For what?"

"What do you mean, 'for what'? Don't you know what bras are used for?"

"I do. But… why do you wear them?"

"'Why'?"

"Yeah. Bras are for boobs. Rin, if you haven't noticed, you don't have boobs."

She punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up! I do have breasts! They're just… hiding…"

Her twin snorted. "Hahahaha! Oh Rin," he patted her head as if she was a puppy, "You're so cute when you lie to yourself."

She sulked and threw her bra at his face. "Just shut up and get dressed, alright?!"

Some thirty minutes later, the twins were finally dressed as each other. Len had on Rin's undersized blouse and petite black shorts. His hair was down, with the occasional clips in his hair to keep his locks from falling to his face, and a big white bow at the very top of his head. Rin had on Len's extensive white top along with moderate sized shorts, in addition to have her hair pulled back into a single, short ponytail.

They uncannily looked like one another.

"Man, Len, your clothes are too baggy for me." She tugged on her long shirt, then her shorts, frowning.

Len, however, was absolutely astonished at her comment. "Are you kidding me? That's not baggy at all! This," he pointed to himself, "is way too revealing! I do not feel comfortable having my tummy exposed… and your shorts! Sheesh, what are you, a slut?"

She punched in the shoulder once again. "Quiet! It's just… what I do, alright?"

"Ow… alright, alright…" He moaned while he rubbed his shoulder softly.

Rin sauntered in front of Len and held her hands on her hips. "Okay, now that we look the same, we'll have to sound like each other. It would all be for nothing if we don't at least sound alike. So, come on, give me your best impression of me."

Len rolls his eyes and squeaks, "My name is Kagamine Rin and I'm a brat."

"Hey! I do not squeak!" She exclaimed. Len mentally noted to himself that she did not deny being a brat though. "I sound more like this… like a young lady."

"I don't know any young ladies who sound like chipmunks," he retorted.

"I do not sound like a chipmunk!" she squeaked. Fuming, she stomped her foot harshly on the carpet. "Alright, then I'll do you!" She cleared her throat and whined, "Hi, I'm Len and I'm an immature perverted shota."

"I'm _not_ a shota! I'm fourteen years old!" He also fumed and also trudged his foot onto the carpet, "And I do not whine when I talk!"

The two children bickered and shoved each other until Meiko suddenly opens the door. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" She sleepily glanced at the two twins who stopped in motion, holding each other up by their shirts. The older woman blinked at them and said, "Hey…"

"W-What?" The twins asked in unison.

Meiko rubs her chin, then furrowed her eyebrow and narrowed her brown eyes. "Wait a minute… Wait a goddamn minute…" Rin and Len glanced at each other, wondering if Meiko could actually tell the difference, because if she did, then it, being not only the arguing, but also the humiliation they had gone though just a few minutes ago would be all for nothing. …It seemed like an eternity until Meiko came up with the sentence, "…Am I supposed to take you two to school today?"

Rin cleared her throat, "Er… yes?"

"Oh, okay. Let's go then."

Then again, Meiko wasn't the sharp type. It was worse during the mornings. Rin and Len sighed, let each other go, and then prepared to leave for school.

* * *

At the front gates, the two of them stood side-by-side. "Alright," Rin says, "Are you ready?"

Len nods and adds, "What period is your P.E class again?"

"…Last class... Hey, don't make me look like some kind of pervert, alright?"

"I'll try not to."

Rin stared at him angrily but sighed. "Okay… commencing 'Operation Cross-Dressing'! _Don't_ ruin my life, okay?"

"Hey, same to you."

They smiled wryly was they walked onto the school premises.

* * *

Len (who was actually Rin) strolled into Len's English classroom silently. Her heart started to pump against her ribcage and loudly in her ears upon entry. '_C-Calm down Rin… as long as you don't make yourself suspicious…!_' She swallowed dryly as she made her way to… Len's seat…

But she didn't know _where_ his seat was.

She didn't think about this when she thought of the operation yesterday. With so many things that can go wrong today, this is the first trial she'd have to go through. Would asking someone seem stupid? Of course! Why would someone ask someone else where they sit, when they've been sitting there for almost a whole semester? Or maybe, this could be one of those classes where there is no seating arrangement? That would make things easier, but even so, students still sit in the same spots as if there was a seating chart anyway. Rin's mind was jumbled up with so many thoughts and possibilities she almost decided to quit and just forget about everything. Ditching class didn't seem like a bad idea, she thought. Then, she heard, "Yo, Len! Over here bro!"

Rin blinked rapidly and glanced around at the classroom, only to find a group of boys waving to her. She grinned halfheartedly and made her way over. Thank goodness!

She sat in Len's seat, then, "Uh, hey you guys…"

"Whoa," one of Len's friends exclaimed quickly, "Len, are you sick or something? You don't sound normal…"

She realized, only too late, that she spoke in her normal voice. Quickly, the cleared her throat. "A-Ah, hahaha, sorry about that. Puberty, you know."

The brunette boy beside her laughed. "Dude, I know how that went. I was squeaking for _weeks_ until my voice got deeper. Though I guess I still squeak from time to time…"

Rin wanted to yell, 'I don't squeak!' until the teacher walked into the classroom, saving her (and indirectly, Len) from embarrassment. She sighed and leaned back in Len's seat. It was going to be a long, _long_ day, but in the end, it will be worth it. It will be _so_ worth it… She smirked and chuckled under her breath.

One of the boys poked her on her shoulder and whispered, "Oh yeah, Len, I got the magazines you wanted…"

Her eyes flickered. "Magazines?"

"Yeah, you don't remember? You know… the… Boyplay magazine? Heh heh, I stole this from my big brother." The boy reached into his backpack, and slowly revealed the cover of the magazine. There were two girls eating whipped cream of each other with sexual, red, shiny faces, half-naked… at least, she thought so. She hoped so.

"Eh? O-Oh, right. Yeah." She tried not to frown, and tried harder to be interested and not look disgusted.

'_Seriously? What a pervert…!'_

* * *

"Rin, again, I'm disappointed in your test grade," the teacher said as he handed Len Rin's paper. Len was not only red from being a girl for a whole day ("_oh god they can practically see my whole body_"), but was also red from embarrassment. How could she do so terrible? He asked himself. He didn't think it was possible to get a _three percent_ on a test. Would that mean she only got one question correct? What does she do during class? Does she not pay attention _at all_? He looked at her answers, and gasped slightly when he viewed the contents of the paper.

All multiple-choice questions.

Len, ashamed, slapped the paper into Rin's colorfully decorated school binder (which was filled with unorganized junk, so really, it didn't matter where he put it). "Unbelievable."

"What was that, Rin?" The teacher called out to him from in front of the class. Len swore that we whispered his comment. "Are you talking smack again? Do I need to send you to the principal's office _again_?"

'_W-What kind of student is my sister…?' _He thought silently before answering, "N-No I was just… talking to myself. Sorry."

"Humph. Anyway, back to what I wanted to say about your grades concerning the test…"

This, he thought, this was probably why she wanted to switch places. She wanted to save herself from the embarrassment. Len pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it wasn't a prank of any kind, she just didn't want to come to class and have the teacher bag on her. '_Great. I should have known.'_

"Oh, Rin, your essay was very," he paused, "Er, well-written, surprisingly, so I gave you extra, _extra_ credit points… Good job."

"…Thank you?"

It was going to be a long, _long_, day.

--

At least, he thought it would be. Nope, because it was finally here.

Last class of the day. P.E.

Physical Education class.

The class he's been waiting for.

It was strange doing the girl exercises instead of the boy's, he thought. Girl push-ups takes no effort at all, neither do the girl sit-ups, or lifting weights (2 pound weights? Seriously?). He thought that he impressed the teacher when he showed off his athletic skill as Rin. Maybe she doesn't try hard in this class either…

But that didn't matter, for he was there, in the girl's locker room, taking in the odor in the air, mixed with perfume and sweat… Hearing girls giggling and talking about boy bands and what happened last night with the guy she was dating. But that wasn't all.

The breasts. Oh dear god the breasts were everywhere… bouncy, bouncy… it was everything he dreamed of. '_The guys are gonna be so jealous…_'

"Uh, Rin, what are you looking at? And… are you drooling?"

Quickly, he regained his composure, and whipped the saliva from his jaw. "Oh sorry, it's just that I'm so jealous of your well developed breasts. They are perfect, you know… Absolutely perfect. I want to touch them and feel them. Can I? Oh can I? I must know how breasts as perfect as yours feel like!" His eyes sparkled with determination and curiosity and his fingers twitched.

"What…? Uh, if you… want to, I guess—"

Without a moment to spare, Len quickly placed his hands on Rin's friend breasts, and squeezed. She yelped softly, and that only made Len more excited. "So soft… So perfect…" In the back of his mind, he knew it was a good thing that he was already dressed. He would have been exposed as a boy if anyone ever saw his raging bo—

"A-Ahh… Rin, you're doing it too hard…"

"Aaah… Oh, if only I can put my face into your spongy, delicate pillows… can I? Can I?!"

The girl slapped Len's hands from her breasts, red in the face. "N-NO! Geez! Rin! Aaah, you sound like that pervert you're going to kiss today!"

Then, time stopped, and Len felt a chill down his spine, his eyes widened, and his mouth dried. "W-W-What…?" he managed to sputter softly.

She recovered quickly and smiled slightly, "Oh, you forgot? Oh, I bet you didn't. Don't even pretend."

At that moment, another girl appeared behind Rin's friend, "Haha, I knew you'd try to forget!"

"Wait wait! I don't—"

"Suuure you don't."

"Ha! You can't fool us!"

"But I—"

"You even told us that you'd try to forget! Don't worry; we're ready to force you with all of our might! Just like you told us to do."

"EH? WHAT? Wait! What are you talking about!?"

* * *

"This."

There, in front of Len, there was a bespectacled boy leaning on the janitor's closet. He was pale, greasy, sweaty, overweight… but mostly greasy… He popped a breath mint in his mouth, and combed his hand through his slickly hair, trying to look like a smug gentleman while doing so. When he saw Len and Rin's friends, he grinned widely.

"Oh god," Len realized. This. _This _is why they switched places. "Oh… god…" he repeated. "Why."

One of Rin's friends answered, "Well, he did that essay for you. Is this worth it…?"

Not bothering to answer, Len quickly turned around to escape, but Rin's friends grabbed him by the shoulders firmly. They were surprisingly strong! "C-Come on you guys! Don't do this to me!" They started to drag him towards the young man, who was licking his thin lips in hunger. "NOOOO!"

"Well, to be honest, I want to see this happen." Her friend smiled.

"Same here," the other friend giggled. Then they both giggled simultaneously, and it was anything but joy to Len's ears.

Once the other boy was in earshot, he moaned, "I'm all ready when you are, Rin." He said, popping in another breath mint and grinned self-righteously. He opened the janitor's closet, and at once, Rin's friends shoved Len in. Before he could regain his composure, the door was instantly closed, and there was no way to escape with the fat young man's body blocking the door. "Now, shall we…?"

"Shall we what?!" Len shouted in the dim enclosed space.

"**MAKEOUT**."

A pregnant silence followed.

Len screamed like the little girl he was pretending to be and tried to find a way through the greasy man. He shoved him, punched him, pinched him, grabbed him (oh god his shirt was _wet_), but no matter what, the guy was just too big to get around.

"Your resistance only makes me harder," the greasy man growled and his glasses became foggy.

The blonde boy's eyes enlarged with every emotion associated with fear and horror. "Whoa dude! C-Come on! I… We shouldn't do this right!? I-I mean it's totally wrong! How about we do this tomorrow?!" He tried to reason with him but…

"Nuh uh Rinny! We're already here, together. You're not going anywhere until we kiss. That was the deal when you asked me to do your essay for you." He grabbed Len softly and puckered his lips and leaned in, while Len gradually leaned back.

"W-Wait!"

The greasy young man stopped just a few inches shy from Len's lips until he stepped back.

"I'm not Rin!"

He drew in his eyebrows. "…Huh?"

"I-I'm her twin brother!!" And without a second thought, he unbuttoned the short black shorts and pulled them down, exposing the colorless panties with the panda design. The other boy cocked his head to the side and his grin faltered a little when he noticed the small lump in the underwear.

"Wait… is that a…"

"Yes! Yes it is! So, will you let me out? I'm not Rin, Rin is running around looking like me! We switched places today so she can avoid you! …Can you _please_ let me out?!"

The greasy boy's eyes widened behind his glasses and he became silent. Len thought it was all over, since it's reasonable that he'll be let go. That is, until the boy responded with, "I go both ways you know."

"What."

"Heehee! Come here you delicious little boy!" He grabbed Len's arms, smiled deviously, and drove in for the kiss.

From outside the closet, a scream can be heard.

* * *

"Oh, Len, you're here early," Luka greeted from the kitchen, mixing a bowl of unknown contents. "How's school?"

Rin threw herself on the couch and reached for the remote. "It was pretty good. It was _so_ good." With a press of a button, the TV screen flickered on, and she lounged on the couch placidly. Luka shrugged and continued to stir into the mixing bowl.

Around twenty minutes pass since Rin got home, and stomping was heard outside the door before an angered, disheveled girl entered. She threw down her books and backpack hard onto the ground with a sounding thud, and glared at the boy on the couch. "YOU…!" She pointed as if the finger itself can pierce the body depending on how hard you point. "YOU BASTARD."

Rin giggled then smirked, "So, how was it?"

"YOU," was all Len could say.

"Hey, I told you it would be the greatest prank ever, didn't I? Hahahahaha! Oh man, I am amazing."

"I… hate you. So. Much." Len stomped away from her then went up the stairs, and not a moment later, shower water was heard.

Rin sighed contently, and then changed the channel. "Operation Cross-Dress complete. Sigh... life is good."

Luka on the other hand, blinked questionably at the scene before her. "What the heck was that about?"

* * *

**A/N: do you guys have any requests? you can message if you want  
i'm starting another yandere story idk when i'll post it though  
this story is slightly more messed up than that other one  
what "alice human sacrifice" story? i have no idea what you're talking about go away**

oh and of course  
review please ;_;  
your reviews and favorites and alerts make the story go on ;_;  
please ;_;  
;_;


End file.
